The Duties of the Heir
by Koolkitty9
Summary: As the Heir, Yumoto is very busy, but he gets so busy all the time that he's getting exhausted but no one seems to notice
1. Chapter 1

Yumoto groaned as Epinard shook him awake, "Wake up! Another day to do your duties as heir!"  
The heir sat up in bed and rubbed at his tired eyes, "Why? I can't sleep in? I'm tired!"

"I know, okay, I know, but you _must_ get up, you're busy today..."

Yumoto sighed as he stood, he was dressed in his red and white robe and the red hat with the white plume was put on his head. As he was getting ready, Sulfur came over with papers, "Your grades have improved, but you still need to improve on your Japanese lessons..."

"Yes, Sulfur." The heir replied and Vesta came over, "Hey, you're busy today, very busy. No breaks but one. That one break is after your speech and before your military meeting."

"Again...?"

"Yes, again."

Yumoto sighed and Cerulean walked by, "You have seven meetings with nobles."

The heir groaned, "And all seven have paperwork that you must sign."

"Of...of course." Yumoto replied and Vesta sighed, "Please don't get upset, you are a busy heir."

"I'm not upset, I am ready to go." He replied and his guardians nodded as they prepared to leave.

The boy looked down as he was sat in the carriage, his long robe was being carried by Epinard and Vesta as they sat in it.

He sat between Sulfur and Vesta while Cerulean and Epinard sat across from him, he looked down at his hands and felt his eyes water slightly. He bit his lip as they left...he didn't want to do all of this, but he had to, for he was heir.

-

Yumoto sat with the God of Dance as they were chatting, "Yes...now about the papers?"

"Oh yes, will you grant me a spot at the next ball? I want to show off my skills to the others! For I am a renowned dancer, your majesty."

Yumoto blushed, "Yes, let me read the contract...and I'll see."

The God smiled, "Oh yes! Here you are, my sweet honey!"

Yumoto read it slowly as he was handed it, he nodded as he dipped the quill in ink, he sighed his name at the bottom of the paper and handed it back, "Here, I'll let the God of Love know that you are coming."

"Thank you!" The blond haired god smiled, "You're a beauty, your majesty! Thank you for letting me come to your next ball."

Yumoto nodded and his guardians escorted him out. He sat in the carriage and sighed, "Where to next?"

"The God of Death. He and the Goddess of Life have a very important question for you."

"AH!" The Goddess of Life gasped, "Look at him, Eiji! Isn't he a cutie!?"

"Yes, I see, Asami." The God of Death smiled warmly at Yumoto, "Sit please, my home is your home."

Yumoto smiled, "Thank you."

Asami ran to him with tea, "Here! I'm happy you arrived, Eiji and I want to ask you something! It's about your future! Don't worry, it's nothing bad!"

Eiji sat in the chair behind his desk, "Your majesty, we would like to ask if you will allow us to continue bringing life and death to mortals."

Yumoto nodded "Why would that be a problem? Without you, there would be no mortals to bring love to."

"Well, some think we aren't important." the God of Death sighed and the blonde goddess nodded, "Yeah...we worry that people won't like us."

"Well, hand me that paper! I'll sign right away, you both work so hard...thank you for your duties."

"No, thank you." Eiji replied and Asami giggled as Yumoto signed it.

The heir groaned as he finally finished his last signing, his last one was super long that it took almost three hours to get done!

He bit his lip as Epinard fixed his hair and robe, "Here, darling, you must look perfect for the speech, it is a big deal to do this. You must tell them why you are doing this and why you're worried over the fact of how some Gods act."

"Yes, Epinard."

Cerulean handed him a paper, "Here's your speech. You'll do fine. After this we'll break, eat lunch and go to your robe fitting and military meeting."

"Yes, Cerulean." Yumoto muttered and Epinard smiled, "Go do it!"

The heir walked out onto the stage, he was talking to a large group of Gods and Goddesses who weren't nobles or royalty.

He looked up, "H-hi..." He spoke, "I am Prince Scarlet, God of Light, heir to the throne of love, today I would like to talk about my reign as God of Love and why we all need to work together on how we are to mortals."

The heir looked down at his paper, "We are all very important Gods and Goddesses even if we are not royalty or apart of the noble class. In fact, that does not matter at all, for we truly are all amazing and strong. Especially when we all work together."

He felt his legs become weak...he held onto the podium tightly, he had to finish this...! "I, as your heir, would like to have us all work together so we are strong! I...I as God of Love will always be there for you and will never let anyone harm us or the Mortal Worlds...I hope with this we can all feel inspired to help others and to help ourselves." He cleared his throat, "As heir, I am going to make everything work out better...I want all of us to be happy and full of love."

He smiled at the crowd, "Thank...thank you for listening, I apologize that it was so short..." he quickly backed away as no one clapped, he really was a disappointment to them...

Sulfur frowned as Yumoto ran back to them, "I want to go home..."

"I know, I know, we're going now." Epinard whispered and kissed the boy's forehead, "You did fine."

Yumoto nodded and they all left quickly to the palace.

Yumoto sat for lunch and ate quietly as his guardians talked to one another, the heir felt his eyes slide shut, he couldn't do much more today...!

He groaned as water was flicked into his face, "Come now, we're getting your new robe fitted." Cerulean spoke and Yumoto was pulled to his feet, which were sore from all the standing he had done...

His maids stripped his current robe off and the heir groaned as a new white one was put on, "This is the military one your father had them make." Epinard smiled as the maids brought a mirror to him. Yumoto looked at himself in the mirror and eyed the golden buttons that went down the entire robe and the scarlet sash around his chest. He groaned as medals were added, it was heavy like all of his other ones.

"Oh so no hat?" He joked and Sulfur shook his head, "No hat."

Yumoto frowned as they attached a brown belt around his waist with a solid gold buckle. He cried out as the belt was tightened too tight and slapped his maid's hand on reflex. "Oh! I-I'm sorry Miss Ami!" He cried and she loosened it, "No, I'm sorry I tightened it too much."

"N-no..it's fine." The fifteen year old sighed as he stepped down from the fitting stool and Epinard smiled as he hugged him by the shoulders, "You look great! They'll love you during the meet-!"

"NO!" Yumoto screamed and pushed Epinard away, "NO more meetings! I am done!"

"Wha-what?!"

"Now you stop that!" Cerulean hissed and Yumoto tore the medals off his chest. "NO! I am done...! I am tired! TIRED!" He stomped his foot, "I am a child! I am fifteen and I want my rest! I want to live my life! I want to be free! I can't do this! I want a break!"

"Now you stop saying that!" Vesta barked and Yumoto growled, "I'm done with all of you!"

He felt tears fall down his face as he ran away from his guardians, he pushed past the guards and made it outside the walls of the Palace of Love.

He looked up as he fell to his knees and sobbed, he was tired...tired of being the heir and tired of never having alone time...he felt himself become tired again, he went over to a meadow that was hidden fairly well. He laid his aching and tired body there...he just needed sleep.

"Little One..." a voice whispered as they gently shook Yumoto, "My Little One wake up."

Yumoto's eyes slowly opened and smiled as he saw the person, "Ibu-chan-senpai."

"Yes, it's me...are you alright? Your guardians said you ran out and threw a fit."

"Yes I did."

"Why?"

"Why?" Yumoto frowned "Simple, I am tired."

"Tired?"

"They overwork me...every day I do the same thing and never get a break. I want a day to sleep in...I'm so tired...!" He felt tears forming and a knot forming in his throat. "I just want to sleep...! I don't want to work anymore! I want to be a kid!" He cried and Argent held the sobbing heir to his chest as he stroked his hair.

"Yes and you deserve a long break from all of this, come now and we shall go to bed and rest for a few days."

Yumoto nodded as Argent helped him stand. "Thank...thank you..."

"Anything for you, I promise."

Yumoto smiled and let him lead him home.

-  
Aurite glared at the guardians, "You have overworked this child!" He hissed, "You should all be ashamed!"

"Kin-chan!" Epinard cried, "We are doing what Maximum Gorar says!"

"You may be doing so, but you are _not_ asking his majesty if he is exhausted!"

Perlite nodded, "You are lucky he wasn't harmed! He could have gotten kidnapped or killed!" He screamed and Vesta growled "We didn't know he was tired! He said he was fine!"

"Did you ever ask if he was tired?"

"...no..."

Aurite's green eyes narrowed, "You are all to let him rest for five days, no lessons, no meetings, no nothing. He is simply overworked, he is a child!" He hissed "and you all will respect that, if you do not do what I have stated, then you will have dire consequences. You are his family, you protect him from harm, but yet you don't realize you four are harming him."

The Guardians looked down as Aurite scolded them and he looked at them all, "You all will explain why he isn't at the meeting and you will sit there and listen to all what is said."

"Yes, Aurite..." Sulfur replied and Perlite growled, "He means it! You all better do it."

"We will.."

Yumoto smiled as his guardians were taking care of him in the bath, Cerulean washed his hair, Epinard helped manacure his fingernails, while Sulfur and Vesta helped rub oils on his skin. Yumoto giggled, "Now, you all better treat me better or I'll have you do this every day and night until you stop!"

"Yes, your majesty." They all replied in unison and Yumoto sighed as he began to relax, "This is the best...! I love you guys! You're the best guardians I could ask for."

"Shut it.." Vesta hissed and Yumoto splashed water at him "Keep rubbing those oils in my back! It hurts! If you stop, I'll have Ibu-chan-senpai chain you to the wall for a week!"

Vesta groaned and rubbed more, Yumoto sighed in pure bliss, if only he could be treated like this more often. "Also, tomorrow I want to play games and eat candy!"

"of course." Epinard replied and Yumoto smiled "Mama, I want your cooking only!"

"Ma-mama...? You haven't called me that in years."

"Yeah, yeah, but you all really messed up, you're lucky that my real papa didn't banish you from court."

The four Battle Lovers paled and Yumoto began to laugh again, being heir really wasn't too bad after all!


	2. Punishment of the Heir

Hakone Gora...no Maximum Gorar's voice boomed throughout the palace as the Guardians of the Heir stood in front of him, "Why is my brother not doing his duties...?!"

Epinard winced and the heir was pulled out by guards, "Unhand me! You brutes!" The heir hissed and Gora stood, "You, now why are you not doing your duties?"

"I am on a break." Yumoto hissed and stood straight, chin up, "I have finished my work."

Gora's eyes narrowed and looked at Cerulean, "Explain!"

"The heir was told by Aurite to rest for five days...!"

Gora frowned, "I see." He looked at the guards, "Bring Aurite here, now!"

"Yes Maximum Gorar!"

Yumoto frowned at Gora, "I am doing my job and I am done."

"Five days..!?"

"Five days because I was told my mentality was getting harmed and I needed a break."

Gora frowned and Aurite came in, "Maximum Gorar..."

"Five days?!"

"Yes, five days. He had ran away and had broken down in sobs from stress. He cannot keep working like this!" Aurite hissed and Maximum Gorar spoke, "Ten days in dungeon."

"I beg your pardon...?"

"Ten days."

"NO!" Yumoto cried and Gora growled, "Fourteen days."

"What!?" Yumoto yelled and Gora looked at him, "Keep it up and he gets more."

Yumoto shut his mouth and looked down as Aurite stiffened, "Fine, I accept my punishment. Long Live the Heir." He hissed and the guards cuffed his hands back.

"Aurite!" Yumoto cried and ran towards him.

Aurite smiled softly, "I will always protect you! Long Live the Heir!" He called as he was taken away and Gora growled as Yumoto smiled, "Do not sit, you are to work!"

Yumoto glared at him, "I refuse!"

"You are to listen to me!"

"I will do no such thing!" Yumoto hissed and flung his long robe behind him as he stormed off. "LONG LIVE ME! LONG LIVE THE HEIR!" Yumoto screamed and Gora hit his ax handle on the floor...his brother was causing issues!

Yumoto whimpered as he saw Aurite, he had a satchel of food in his hands as he was let in. "Aurite!" He cried and the God of Wisdom smiled, "Your Majesty, your smile brings me joy."

"I...I have food!" He spoke and handed it to Aurite.

Yumoto looked down as Aurite ate it, "You...you are hurt!"

"I know, I know..." Aurite sighed, "My pain is nothing. I worry for you."

"No, you must protect yourself! My-my brother doesn't understand! He...he has already put me back to work, I tried to not let him but...he said if I didn't, you'd be here longer..."

Aurite grabbed his hand, "Please, stay strong. You are a wonderful heir!"

Yumoto looked at the guards as one grabbed him, "You have been here long enough!"

"Excuse me! I can walk myself!"

"Do not touch the heir in that way!" Aurite hissed and the guards kicked Aurite away and Yumoto screamed, "NO! NO!"

The guards forced the heir out and one guard smiled at Yumoto as they grabbed the heir.

Yumoto growled, "How dare you!" He slapped the guard's smiling face as hard as he could, "Why you little-!"

"I am the heir! How dare you touch me in that way!"

The guard groaned and Yumoto walked himself back. He was fed up with them...! He had to break Aurite out...

Aurite hissed in pain as they electrocuted his arm, he gritted his teeth tightly together and then they increased the shocks and moved onto his torso.

The God screamed loudly and he looked up, "G-God Save...the Heir!" He cried and the guards smirked as they increased it higher, "Aurite, the heir holds false promises, you know. Maximum Gorar says that he will rule forever."

Aurite groaned, "I won't let him...his majesty the heir needs his turn!" He cried out as they shocked him again...he had to do this...he had to bear this pain for the heir!

Yumoto looked up as he couldn't sleep...he was the reason why Aurite had to spend two weeks in the dungeons...he felt a tear fall from his eye.

He was super upset, he had to free Aurite! He did nothing wrong, all he did was defend him. Yumoto couldn't believe that he was the reason behind this mess.

He looked down, it was late enough, he was going to break Aurite out!

The heir stood and changed into his white military uniform with his white boots. He had to get in quickly. He knew this would cause him to be in trouble...but he had to risk it!

The heir slowly made his way down to the dungeons and gasped as he saw the two guards there.

"Aurite is strong...he really won't faint from being electrocuted."

"The heir was hit once by a beam of electricity and fainted instantly."

"Yeah but the heir is already weak."

"True."

Yumoto frowned and the one guard smirked, "Come on, let's go raid the kitchen and see what is all left from dinner, the heir surely didn't eat that much."

Yumoto growled, they were very rude! He sighed as the left and gasped as he saw the keys just lying there. He waited until they fully left and grabbed the key. He ran to the cell door and unlocked it, "Aurite!" He cried and the white haired god groaned as his green eyes opened, "Yo-your majesty...!"

"Come on! I-I'm getting you out of here! I can't let you stay here for two weeks!"

"I...I'm fine."

"NO! You've been hurt...come on Aurite, let's get out of here!"

Aurite groaned as he stood and the heir helped him keep his balance. "Aurite...we have to hurry and after this we can get you healed up and then we can eat dinner!"

Aurite smiled and the heir quickly helped him to Argent, "Argent! He-help!"

Argent ran over to them and picked Aurite up, Yumoto smiled, "Thank you! Thank you! He's hurt! They hurt him!"

"I know, I know, Little One..."

Yumoto smiled and hugged Argent, "Go get sleep, Little One."

"Yes, Ibu-chan-senpai."

The heir walked back and went to bed.

Yumoto cried out as he was grabbed by guards again and shoved into the throne room, Maximum Gorar growled, "How...how dare you free Aurite..!"

"I had to! They were torturing him!"

Gora frowned, "I gave my orders!"

"SO!?" Yumoto cried and Gora shook his head as he spoke, "No, you are to be gone out of my sight!"

Yumoto gasped as the guards grabbed his arms, "Wha-what?!"

"I'm sorry but...you are going to the tower."

"WHAT?!"

"Enough."

Yumoto burst into tears as they began to take him away, "NO! NO!"

"It's only for a while, calm down, you will still get food and water!"

Yumoto looked down in shame as they took him up each step and Gora called up, "It's for two days. You are to think about what you have done!"

Yumoto cried out as they shoved him into the top of the tower, he ran to the door but it was slammed shut and locked.

The heir looked down as tears fell again, he was locked away.

He sat on the bed and threw himself back...this would be a long 48 hours,.

Yumoto groaned as he heard the door open and smelled food. "Your majesty..."

"A-Aurite..."

"Shh I'm fine...you must be hungry."

Yumoto nodded and Aurite nodded, "Here, I brought food."

Yumoto smiled as he sat up and rubbed at his eyes, "I hate it here...this tower is scary alone."

"I know...but you mustn't be afraid. Your brother is being powerhungry...you will one day outshine him."

Yumoto smiled, "Aurite, I wish I wasn't here.." His smile fell, "This tower is cold.."

"I know," He pulled out a lantern "I have this...please sleep well."

The heir watched as Aurite left and he ate his food slowly, he felt tired again...this tower wouldn't be the end of him!

Yumoto ran down the steps as he was freed from the stupid tower, Gora watched him, "This will keep you to your duties..."

"No, this will keep me from not giving up my goal. One day, an-chan, I will rule and I will decide to give my heir's breaks!"

Gora growled and the heir stormed out, he was done with his brother...he one day would be the best God of Love ever!


End file.
